The Redemption of Kentaro Sakata
by Steve-Otaku
Summary: Updated with correct formatting...come see what happens to the character no one seems to like!
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fan fiction ever, so please don't be too harsh in your reviews...even so, I still welcome flames.  
  
I wanted to do something with a character I think always gets the bad rap...he'll be OOC in this fic, but I think things will all work out..this is set just after the 24th episode. As always, I don't own Love Hina, therefore, don't sue me.  
  
So, without any further delay, I present...  
  
The Redemption of Kentaro Sakata  
  
Kentaro sighed.  
  
It really didn't bother him that Haruka had gotten him to practically be a slave to her so much as she made him work on days as nice as this. It was late March, and the cherry blossoms were almost ready to fall. The sun was shining and the chirping of birds filled the air. He could hear Kitsune and Haruka chatting about their plans to go buy all the sake they could find for the arrival of the cherry blossoms. His thoughts turned to the parties and picnics that the festival would bring, but he quickly berated himself for thinking of such a thing. Haruka had already told him that his pay would be late, not until next Thursday. The event would be over by then, and he'd feel out of place at a party he wasn't holding. Sinking deeper into his thoughts, he realized that even if he'd had pay, he probably wouldn't hold a party anyways...his parents seemed to be getting more distant from him everyday, and the last he heard, his father was having health problems. Kentaro had put some thought into buying a plane ticket and going to visit his family in Okinawa. Perhaps they could have a celebration there. He had fond memories of his childhood days going to the celebrations, even if he hadn't been with his...  
  
An angry shout broke his train of thought, belonging to one Naru Narusegawa. It was a commonly heard phrase to anyone that spent any amount of time around the Hinata Apartments: "Keitaro, you PERVERT!"  
  
That could only mean one thing...the bungling third-year ronin had yet again gotten himself into another awkward situation with one of the resident girls, and there was a 60% chance that it was Naru herself.  
  
A loud sound, something akin to a small explosion, could be heard for a mile around. About fifteen seconds later, the figure of Keitaro Urashima fell through the roof of the kitchen of the Hinata Teahouse, right onto Kentaro, where he'd been standing, doing the seemingly never-ending task of washing the few dishes the teahouse had.  
  
"Oww...It wasn't my fault, Narusegawa, Su left a banana peel there!", the manager of the Hinata Apartments replied. He failed to notice the flattened Kentaro right beneath him as he ran back out to try to apologize. Somehow, through means even the genius Kaolla Su couldn't figure out, Keitaro never bore any lasting injury or pain from the assaults of the girls that lived at the Hinata. It was most fascinating...Kentaro wished that he himself were as lucky...the first encounter with Amalla Su's alligator still left a scar on his left arm.  
  
"Hey, Kentaro! Get your worthless butt up here!"  
  
That would be Haruka Urashima, the brains behind the operation of the apartments. She looked young to be an aunt, but no one in their right mind called her that. She wasn't the type to beat around the bush; she was the most blunt person he'd ever met. Kentaro dried his hands from the dishes he'd been washing and headed up front.  
  
"What is it, Miss Haruka?"  
  
"I need you to take these extra cleaning supplies up to the apartment kitchen, then scrub it down. Keitaro's busy studying for the Toudai exams, so you can do something around here to earn your keep."  
  
Earn my keep?! She only pays me 150 yen per hour and she's telling me to earn my keep?  
  
He sighed again. "Yes, ma'am."  
  
Kentaro grabbed the box of supplies and made his way up the long stairs to the Hinata Apartments.  
  
He hoped to himself that he wouldn't run into the residents, but his hopes were quickly shattered by a high-pitched whirring sound behind him. Before he could turn around, a familiar voice shouted, "Mecha-Tama Two, attack the intruder pervert!" Of course, Kentaro turned around to face a rather menacing steel turtle floating a foot away from his face. Before he had any chance to react, the damned thing zapped him with a rather large shock of electricity. Fortunately, the young (non) Indian girl hadn't put the level to "kill", though the burning skin almost made him wish she had. Shakily, he got back on his feet and made sure the contents of the box were still usable.  
  
"I'm busy right now, Miss Su," he said to the girl standing on the steps above him.  
  
Kentaro made it a point not to flirt while he was on the job, and definitely not with a resident, and ESPECIALLY not a junior high girl on top of that.  
  
"Oh, com'on, I need someone to play with!"  
  
Kaolla Su was one of the weirder girls at the lodge-she was the only one from another country, which was often believed to be India (even though it wasn't), being as she put a dot on her forehead. She was also the only one with severe hyperactivity and a knack for building robot turtles that seemed to cause chaos every few weeks.  
  
"Alright, maybe later, when I'm done cleaning the kitchen. Will you leave me alone till then?"  
  
Su contemplated this, and responded, "I suppose, but if I catch you being perverted, all bets are off!" She jumped on the back of the turtle and flew off, probably to bother Keitaro, most likely.  
  
Kentaro didn't really understand why he was the suspect of being a pervert more than Keitaro was...that guy got in trouble over it every day! All Kentaro had ever done was watch Naru, and even then, that was high school!  
  
He continued his long trek up the stairs, not suspecting what would happen when he reached the top... 


	2. A phone call? Something to do with Kenta...

Ok, next chapter! Same as last time, please read and review! (BTW, I'm doing chapter titles like episode titles, just in case I confuse someone...)  
  
Chapter Two: A phone call? Something to do with Kentaro?: Shock  
  
At the top of the stairs, Kentaro took a second to observe the Hinata Apartments building. It was still a wondrous sight, even to those jaded by seeing it daily. A large, traditionally styled Japanese inn converted into an all-girls dorm by the original owner, Granny Hina. He'd only met her once, but she seemed nice enough.  
  
He took a look to his left, gazing at the upstairs patio, where a certain kendo girl was going through her daily sword practice. Motoko was too deeply into her training to be bothered by such a weakling male, which she communicated to him with an angry glare.  
  
What's wrong with her? I never did anything to her...  
  
He shrugged it off, figuring she thought he was spying on her. He couldn't really blame her...his actions regarding Naru in high school had pretty much branded him a stalker, even though he never actually did anything but watch her from afar. He'd long since given up on her...it was as obvious to him as anything that Naru and Keitaro would end up together eventually. Lately, Kentaro had even been egging Keitaro on about Naru, trying to get him to stop being such a child and just admit his love to Naru. But, apparently, the confession wasn't going to come along just yet, so Kentaro focused most of his time on his job.  
  
Bankruptcy is no walk in the park...  
  
Kentaro did realize that it was his own fault for overinvesting in his management agency, leaving him financially destroyed when it tanked after Naru's blacklisting from the industry.  
  
I shouldn't have put so much pressure on her to be a pop star. he thought to himself as he continued through the doors of the building.  
  
Ever since the day when he lost his funds, he'd considered going back to his parents to get money, but he could not bring himself to do such a thing. I won't go to grovel like some deadbeat...that's why I need this job. I'm lucky my parents still let me live in the apartment building they own...  
  
Unfortunately, his thoughts were interrupted by a rather loud hiccup. Kentaro knew that sound, as well as the scent that came with it...the smell of cheap sake. Of course, the only person that those two qualities could be attributed to was none other than the prankster of the Hinata Apartments, who apparently was already celebrating the upcoming festival...  
  
"Are you already drunk at four in the afternoon?" he asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
Mitsune Konno was struggling to stand, rather unsuccessfully. She fell onto the couch in the common area and gurgled something that sounded like,  
  
"Com'ere and give ol' Kitsune a hug, cutie...(Hic!)"  
  
She had to be more incensed than usual to come on to Kentaro, who tried his best to ignore her obviously drunken statement.  
  
"Go to bed, Kitsune. I've got work to do, and if Haruka catches me wasting time here, she'll probably dock my pay even lower!"  
  
"Aww...you're no fun! I bet Su will (Hic!) keep me company!"  
  
With that, Kitsune got up and straggled out the door, looking for the hyperactive girl.  
  
Well, at least the only person left is the normal one...  
  
Almost as if on cue, a young (and somewhat nervous) voice called out, "Sempai, is that you? How'd your study with Naru-sempai and Mutsumi-sempai go?"  
  
That Keitaro has it far better than he can ever imagine...almost all the girls in this dorm have a crush on the idiot...  
  
"Sorry Miss Shinobu, but it's just me."  
  
"Oh, Kentaro, what are you doing here?"  
  
The girl was obviously saddened that he had not been Keitaro...she'd had a crush on him for as long as they had lived together. Kentaro knew nothing could ever come of it, but even so, he felt a little jealous that all these girls, even Motoko, had a soft spot for the manager, even if he was a three- time loser ronin.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, Miss Shinobu, but I need to clean the kitchen out."  
  
He needed to make sure that she could stay out of the kitchen long enough for him to get his cleaning done, which could be difficult, considering that the girl practically lived there. Shinobu was a single child, staying at the Hinata because her divorcing parents couldn't decide who should take her, leaving her the chance to stay behind at the Apartments. She couldn't afford rent, so she did the majority of the housework instead, namely, cooking. Everyone agreed, Kentaro included, that it was far better to have her paying by cooking than paying money. Shinobu was an excellent cook, which wasn't surprising considering her parents had co-owned a restaurant before the divorce.  
  
"Well, I do need to get the laundry inside before it rains...I guess it's okay."  
  
Kentaro nodded and headed into the kitchen, setting the box on a table.  
  
"Just make sure you're done by 5:30. I need to start dinner then. We're having pork-fried rice and sashimi!"  
  
Since he was getting so little money, Haruka allowed him to eat with the residents on occasion, which he considered the least she could do. Still, he couldn't deny that the girl had cooking skills.  
  
At least there's a good perk to this job...Shinobu could probably beat an Iron Chef.  
  
Kentaro started unloading the contents of the box: some rags, some soap, and a container of bleach. He ran a bucket of water and started cleaning.  
  
*An hour later, 5:25*  
  
Finally, the chore was done. Haruka managed to make it more of a pain for him by running Su up to remind him not to forget to grout the tile. Unfortunately, the overexcitable girl knocked over the bleach, completely ruining Kentaro's clothes. He managed to trick the girl into leaving by telling her that Haruka was hiding bananas from her, causing her to leave in a hurry. He finished up the job, gathering the cleaning supplies and placing them back in the box to carry down to the teahouse. Kitsune had crashed in the teahouse with Haruka, dead drunk, with Su heading towards them. Keitaro and Naru were still off at Toudai. Motoko and Shinobu were outside. Tama was soaking in the hotsprings. No one but Kentaro was in the house when the telephone rang.  
  
Probably just another telemarketer.  
  
Kentaro set down his box and answered the phone on it's second ring.  
  
"Hello, this is Hinata Apartments. Are you calling for a resident?"  
  
The urgent voice at the other end of the phone replied, "No, but I'm looking for one of your workers...is Kentaro Sakata there?"  
  
A bit unnerved by the fact that he'd been called somewhere he didn't live, he responded,  
  
"This is he, what do you want?"  
  
Kentaro stood by the phone for the next 5 minutes, his face etched in some kind of look of disbelief, perhaps shock. He was speechless until he said, "I-I understand. Goodbye."  
  
He hung up the phone, just as Shinobu came to compliment him for cleaning the kitchen so well. She was the only resident that was ever actually nice to him, even complimenting his work.  
  
"You did a great job on the kitchen, Kentaro!"  
  
He didn't answer immediately. After about 3 seconds, he snapped out of his trance and replied...  
  
"Oh...um, thanks...Miss Shinobu..."  
  
Shinobu was a bit concerned...Kentaro seemed dazed, like he was lost in a dark fog. Concerned, she asked,  
  
"What's wrong, Kentaro? You seem distracted..."  
  
"It's nothing..."  
  
He picked up his box and started out the door, not saying a word as he reached the teahouse and dropped the box off in the back. Haruka sighted him as he came back up front and called,  
  
"Hey, Kentaro. Go get washed up, Shinobu's almost finished with dinner."  
  
Haruka noticed a difference in Kentaro's demeanor...it was like all the confidence and happiness had been sucked out of him. Kentaro was silent for a few seconds, then responded,  
  
"I'm really not that hungry today. Go on without me."  
  
This was very weird to Haruka, who had never known anyone that could pass up one of Shinobu's meals. She actually began to feel a little bit of concern.  
  
"Okay, then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Kentaro didn't respond as he walked towards town. The skies began to release the rain they'd held all day, and it seemed like he didn't even notice. 


	3. A solemn walk in the rain: Tragedy

Time for a new chapter...as always, R+R if you have any advice on where you want the story to go...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A solemn walk in the rain: Tragedy  
  
The day had gone through quite a metamorphosis in the last few hours. The beautiful day Kentaro had observed was merely the calm before a spring rain storm. The skies had become unnaturally dark for an afternoon shower, but few paid the discoloration any heed.  
  
Kentaro Sakata was the only person visible on the streets. Everyone else had gone inside, avoiding the downpour. They stared at this strange being, walking with his head down at a snail's pace, not seeming to even notice the rain soaking him to the bone. The forecast had predicted that the storm would last throughout the night, and would only get stronger the later it got. Kentaro himself had reported this news to the residents earlier on in the day...back before the call.  
  
He walked by the train station he usually used to get home. The operator recognized him and held the door a second, calling his name. Kentaro walked right past the station, out onto the bridge, still in the rain, still in a trance-like state. The operator was surprised by this, but couldn't wait any longer, closing the doors and departing.  
  
Kentaro's brain slowly started shutting off his perception of the outside world, until all that he could sense was what he'd been told only minutes before.  
  
//Flashback//  
  
"Hello, this is Hinata Apartments. Are you calling for a resident?"  
  
The urgent voice at the other end of the phone replied, "No, but I'm looking for one of your workers...is Kentaro Sakata there?"  
  
A bit unnerved by the fact that he'd been called somewhere he didn't live, he responded,  
  
"This is he, what do you want?"  
  
"It's Wantanabe, your parent's broker. You might want to sit down for this, Kentaro, but I doubt that'd help. I've...got some bad news, son."  
  
He paused for a moment.  
  
"Your parents were... killed today. They...were involved in a car crash. Your father's heart gave out while he was driving with your mother."  
  
Kentaro almost dropped the phone, but his muscles were both tense and paralyzed at the same time. He felt as if he'd become a statue, standing alone in the Hinata Lodge, listening to a man on the other end of the phone tell him that he was the last living Sakata.  
  
"Kentaro, I'm afraid there's more."  
  
Kentaro didn't seem to hear this, at least, not immediately. His memory was recording, but he couldn't react.  
  
"Just after the accident, workers discovered documents in a hidden floor safe in your father's office. It was revealed that they...used the company's money to buy everything they owned, embezzling it and multiplying it through gambling; that they'd obtained all of their property illegally."  
  
Kentaro couldn't believe what he was hearing. His father, the one that had always been so big on honor and dignity, would sink as low as to steal money from his company? It simply wasn't possible! It couldn't be!  
  
"It was decided that the property and assets would be turned over to the chairman of the board of directors..."  
  
Kentaro let out a small gasp. It couldn't be...  
  
"...Daisuke Sumiyoshi."  
  
Kentaro's eyes narrowed. Daisuke...that bastard! He owns all of that property that my father worked for years to build? But...what does that leave me with?  
  
Kentaro Sakata and Daisuke Sumiyoshi had known each other for a long time. Daisuke was only 4 years older than Kentaro. The two had been best friends, back when Kentaro spent his childhood years with his grandmother in Sendai. His parents lived on Okinawa, but they had found out when he was six that Kentaro had a medical condition that required a specialized hospital's expertise, the only one of which was located in Sendai. It was impossible to sell the mansion on Okinawa...they'd signed a contract forbidding them of backing out of paying for the house, which they'd just bought recently. Constant travel was also impractical, as both of Kentaro's parents were prone to motion sickness. Eventually they decided it was best to leave him with his grandmother.  
  
Kentaro's only friend had been Daisuke, and they spent every day together. But, like everything in life, the good times eventually ended. He remembered the day of the incident...  
  
"Kentaro, I called to let you know...your father did leave a will. But with the news of how he obtained his property by using the company's money, it's considered company property now. Everything you own and your parents owned are his now."  
  
Kentaro finally snapped back to reality and responded.  
  
"I-I understand. Goodbye."  
  
"Wait Kentaro, are you going to be... (Click)  
  
Kentaro Sakata hung up the phone, feeling very alone in this harsh new reality.  
  
//End Flashback//  
  
Kentaro paused in his solemn walk to look up. He found himself surrounded by the village elders, those mysterious old men that can come and go as quickly as the fog that accompanies them. They take turns speaking, offering strange words...  
  
"Darkness can envelop the mind."  
  
"But it can't..."  
  
"...Unless you let it."  
  
Kentaro blinked, and the men were gone, leaving him alone again on the bridge. The full impact of what had transpired that day finally hit him, like a tsunami hits a house of cards.  
  
Kentaro collapsed to the guardrail on the side of the bridge, using it to prop his back up, and held his knees close. Then he did something he had forbidden himself to do since he was a child.  
  
He cried. 


End file.
